Kirin (Monster Hunter)
Summary The appearance of the Kirin resembles that of a Unicorn, however, the Kirin is much more; It is fast on its feet, agile, and can command powerful lightning bolts effortlessly. Powers and Stats Tier: Low 6-B | Low 6-B | Low 6-B | Low 6-B Name: Kirin | HC Kirin | Thunder Emperor Kirin | Oroshi Kirin Origin: Monster Hunter Gender: Varies Age: Varies Classification: Elder Dragon Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Statistics Amplification (Becomes stronger, faster and more durable when enraged), Rage Power, Sound Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation (Capable of calling down lightning strikes around it, its mane constantly produces electricity, can surround itself with electricity to make its skin even more durable and thus harder to get through, capable of creating electrical explosions), Large Size (Type 0 in terms of length), Light Manipulation (It constantly glows bright and glows even brighter when enraged due to how much electricity it produces), Status Effect Inducement (Capable of causing Paralysis to its foes), Possible Teleportation (Sometimes it seems to teleport, but this might just be it moving at very high speeds), Weather Manipulation (Capable of creating large thunderstorms), Explosion Manipulation and Biological Manipulation upon death, Resistance to Thunder, Paralysis and Disease Manipulation | Same as before, except the addition of Dragon Manipulation (Capable of calling down red lightning similar to White Fatalis, which is in fact the dragon element) | Same as regular Kirin | Same as regular Kirin, except Electricity Manipulation, Light Manipulation, possible Teleportation and Resistance to Thunder and Paralysis, and the addition of Ice Manipulation (Capable of controlling cold air to create giant ice shards by freezing moisture of the air around it, capable of creating a freezing fog which can freeze foes in snow, capable of hardening its hide by freezing it when enraged) and Resistance to Ice Attack Potency: Small Country Level+ (Should be comparable to Elder Dragon-level monsters like Deviljho and other Minor Elder Dragons, but possibly weaker than other EDs due to sometimes being considered the weakest Elder Dragon, was able to destroy an entire village with a powerful thunderstorm) | Small Country Level+ (Should be at least as strong as regular Kirin, if not stronger due to being a HC Variant) | Small Country Level+ (Should be at least as strong as regular Kirin, if not stronger due to being a Variant) | Small Country Level+ (Should be at least comparable to the regular species, if not slightly stronger due to being a Subspecies) Speed: Massively Hypersonic+ (Should be at least as fast as other Elder Dragon-level monsters like Silver Rathalos, if not faster due to being more agile than most other monsters) Lifting Strength: At least Class 100, likely far higher Striking Strength: Small Country Class Durability: Small Country Level+ (Capable of withstanding hits from Rajang who is the rival of Deviljho) | Small Country Level+ | Small Country Level+ | Small Country Level+ Stamina: Limitless (Will not exhaust regardless of how long it is fought for or how many exhaust type effects are inflicted) Range: Extended melee range with physical attacks due to size, at least Several hundred meters with ranged attacks, likely far higher Standard Equipment: None notable Intelligence: Above Average (Has a higher weakness to the Dragon Element, which directly attacks the mind, than the average hunter: Kirin has -5% resistance, while an average hunter has 0% resistance) Weaknesses: Weak to Fire and Water, electrical attacks will weaken when its horn has been broken | Same as regular Kirin | Unknown, possibly same as regular Kirin | Weak to Fire and Water Feats: Can destroy villages and cities with little effort, and if not able to be destroyed, can freeze completely. Can call down lightning inside caves, meaning that its lightning can pass through stone. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Kirin: *'Lightning Strike:' Focuses on a target, and calls down a directed powerful lightning strike at targets location. *'Lightning Charge:' Charges its horn with lightning, and dashes forward as a lightning projectile. *'Lightning Barrier:' Calls down so many lightning strikes around itself in very quick succession, forming a near impenetrable barrier of offense. Can move while doing this move. *'Discharge: '''Sends out Lightning from its horn. *'Teleport Flash:' Dashes forward at such speed it appears to teleport, will paralyse anything unfortunate to be near the starting point, ending point, or anywhere in-between. '''Oroshi Kirin:' *'Freeze Shatter: '''Freezes an area within its sight (the larger the area, the larger it takes to charge up), and subsequently shatters the ice into razor sharp fragments that can do quite a bit of damage. If unfortunate enough to be caught in the initial freeze, the target might shatter along with the ice. *'Sub-Zero: (Passive Ability) Reduces the temperature to increasingly cold temperatures, and without a strong resistance to cold, it can be dangerous to enemies. '''Key: Kirin | HC Kirin | Thunder Emperor Kirin | Oroshi Kirin Gallery HC Kirin.png|HC Kirin Thunder Emperor Kirin.jpg|Thunder Emperor Kirin Oroshi Kirin.png|Oroshi Kirin Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Monster Hunter Category:Game Characters Category:Game Bosses Category:Electricity Users Category:Ice Users Category:Monsters Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Large Sized Characters Category:Light Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:Weather Users Category:Dragons Category:Tier 6